


Лисьи хвосты, хладнокровные змеи

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Elemental Magic, Fairy Tale Elements, Fandom Kombat, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Legends, M/M, Magic, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Soulmates, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Наруто - демон-хранитель небольшого храма. Он пытается мирно сосуществовать с местными жителями, оберегая свой секрет силой магии, но однажды на его храм нападают, и на помощь приходит загадочный незнакомец, хранитель соседнего храма. Вместе им предстоит узнать тайну, которая изменит их навсегда.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	1. Храм на холме

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на спецквест по заданию "Сказки и легенды мира".  
> В нем 10632 слов, по меркам баттла это миди, а как посчитает страницы фикбук, я пока не знаю, так что поставила "миди" в шапке навскидку.
> 
> У главных героев есть хвосты, крылья, лисьи ушки, чешуя на теле и все такое, если не жалуете подобное, то это предупреждение для вас.

— Привет, Наруто-кун! — девушка со скромной улыбкой помахала прохожему из распахнутого окна. Он обернулся, прикрывая глаза от солнца, и, разглядев ее наконец, кивнул:

— Добрый день, Ино-чан, — а затем, ловко перепрыгнув через канаву, направился к магазинчику на деревенской площади.

Нужно было успеть за припасами — очередь собиралась уже к открытию, и в такие дни (дни поставки продуктов) было не трудно остаться ни с чем, опоздав на каких-то 15 минут.

Да, в такие дни солнечный свет, чистый и ободряющий, проникал в каждый уголок старого храма на холме. Он, как водится, располагался на самой высшей точке рядом с деревней: местные шутили, что древние, должно быть, были уверены как минимум в одном — чем тяжелее добраться до святого места, тем искреннее твои молитвы.

Что ж, около 300 ступенек нужно было преодолеть в конце извилистой, хоть и широкой лесной тропы, если идти от поселения в долине. Наруто любил этот путь — он был легок. А по святым дням с радостью встречал жителей у ворот храма.

Многие удивлялись — такой молодой хранитель, живет на отшибе, «наверное, одиноко». Но ничего из этого не было правдой — Наруто счастливо жил в храме всю жизнь, сколько себя помнил, и краска облупилась на красных ториях, а деревья росли, падали и сменяли друг дружку в лесу. Люди в деревне тоже меняли лица, как в калейдоскопе — шли года, поколения за поколениями, а Наруто и его тайну хранила магия храма. Его магия, если уж по существу.

Он был не просто человеком, присматривающим за без пяти минут развалинами. Он был Хранителем Храма. Людям не видна его истинная сущность — но он был и оставался кицуне с девятью хвостами, демоном-полулисом с алым взглядом, и церемониальный жезл в его руках никогда не потускнеет. Свет, добро и радость — вот что берег он здесь для жителей долины и всего сущего, исполняя ритуальный танец каждое утро, с восходом солнца.

Звучало ли это пафосно? Так или иначе, в том была вся его жизнь. Просыпаться и укреплять храм, чтобы заснуть и проснуться снова. Уборка, готовка, стирка. Подмести внутренний дворик, камни которого накапливали в себе живительное тепло небес на долгую зиму. Протереть старых истуканов у тропы, заботящихся о заблудившихся в чаще. Почистить от ила сплетен и грязи лжи пруд за храмом, где резвились золотые рыбки — на удачу и благоденствие.

Но однажды мирное течение его долгого бытия на посту Хранителя было нарушено, грубо и неизбежно. И об этом — История Солнца и Луны.

***

Порой они скапливались у порога, не смея заглянуть внутрь — черные кляксочки, похожие на сгустки нефти, то растекающиеся, а то прыткие, как шарики для игры у деревенских детишек. Темные силы любят храмы — их привлекает таящаяся за высокими стенами мощь, и они надеются, что те однажды падут, дадут слабину, чтобы маленьким пакостям можно было попировать вволю на иссякающем источнике. Такое случалось, когда храмы разграбляли, когда они оставались без хранителя и некому было поддерживать в них жизнь. Связь терялась, камни крошились, ворота тускнели, и на их костях танцевали теперь уже злоба и порок.

Наруто не церемонился с ними и вычищал в лес, вооружившись старой метлой — мелочь была не опасна, сплетни да зависть, но собираясь вместе, они могли слиться во что-нибудь более внушительное, побить горшки на входе, разворошить что-нибудь в деревне.

Однако когда посреди ночи он проснулся, рывком сев в кровати, посетившее его предчувствие… о да, это было нечто совершенно иное, нечто темное, по-настоящему злое.

И тут грянул взрыв. Вскочив, Наруто рванул к жезлу — тонкий штык в человеческий рост с окружностью на одном конце, где сияла янтарная подвеска, стоял в углу спальни, всегда наготове перед утренней церемонией. Не успел хранитель сомкнуть ладонь на успокаивающе теплом металле своего единственного «оружия» (хотя он крайне редко использовал его для насилия или атаки), как пол затрясся от второго удара.

— Да что же это такое, — он распахнул шеджи, выбежал во двор и… увидел их. Белые, с пустыми глазами, вторженцы в развевающихся одеждах стояли у ворот, пытаясь прорваться через возведенную им защиту. И у них это почти получилось! — Черт, — не сдержался Наруто, складывая руки в привычной печати. Как давно он не вспоминал о магии по-настоящему!..

Но кто это и чего они хотят? Может, стоит сначала спросить у них, поговорить, узнать, в чем дело?.. Вдруг это лишь странники, заблудившиеся и ищущие ночлег, которые не знали, как попасть в храм без боя?..

— Даже не думай, — предостерегающе раздался голос позади него. Он так не привык слышать чужие голоса здесь, в храме, и в такое время суток, что поначалу ему показалось, будто это его внутренний голос. Но стоп, он же звучит совсем иначе! Неужели враг давно прорвался и уже окружил его?!

Обернувшись, Наруто увидел демона, но не такого, как те, что у ворот. Пожалуй, он был их полной противоположностью: они казались бледными тенями, а он — самой ночью, черные глаза, черные волосы и простая юката, кристалл на его жезле посреди узора, напоминающего раскрытый цветок, горел фиолетом.

— Кто ты? — без обиняков спросил Наруто, но ответа не потребовалось. Незнакомец вдруг распахнул огромные крылья за своей спиной и взмыл вверх, крикнув: — Берегись!

Он натягивал горящие стрелы из чистой энергии на своем жезле, как на луке, целясь в нападающих. Все происходило так быстро! Отвлекшись на него, Наруто не заметил, что белые демоны прорвали оборону и уже направлялись к нему по одному через образовавшийся «разлом».

И Наруто… запаниковал. «Помощь… мне очень нужна помощь», — подумал он вдруг. — «Кто-нибудь, что-нибудь…» С оглушительным свистом огромная стрела фиолетового огня пригвоздила к земле ближайшего к нему врага. Его длинные белые волосы были убраны назад и распущены до самого пояса, глаза без радужек и зрачков остались широко распахнутыми, а рука так и тянулась к Наруто.

— Чего ты стоишь?! — крикнул летающий демон. — Защищайся!

Верно, он прав, нужно сражаться, нужно отстоять храм любой ценой, понял Наруто. Но солнце скрыто до самого утра! Вокруг только тьма и холод. Прогремел новый взрыв — теперь одна из стен, защищавших храм, превратилась в руины. Что же делать?!

Ветер, понял Наруто. Ему нужна помощь ветра. Неубранных листьев, прилетевших из шумного леса. Деревьев и камней. Любая помощь подходит. Он решительно поднял жезл и сложил печать, крикнув незнакомцу в небе спрятаться. И тут случилось неожиданное даже для Наруто. Воздух задрожал, незнакомцы остановились, оглядываясь по сторонам. Можно было заметить мельчайшие песчинки песка и листья, поднятые в воздух неведомой силой. А затем само пространство искривилось, казалось, став одной бесконечной воронкой ветра, сминающей все на своем пути. Не успевшие втиснуться во двор храма отпрянули, кто-то побежал вниз по каменным ступеням, другие растворились прямо на месте, все как один почти одинаковые на лицо, искаженное страхом.

Потом все закончилось. Поднятые силой ветра в воздух демоны обмякло рухнули вниз и мгновенно начали рассыпаться в прах.

— Кто же вы такие? — пораженно шепнул Наруто, подходя ближе к одному из них и присаживаясь на корточки рядом.

— Неплохо, — послышалось за спиной. Незнакомец со «стрелами» с размаху, тяжело приземлился на камни. Внутренне Наруто надеялся, что он успел избежать воронки, и потому был рад снова услышать его голос и приближающиеся шаги.

— Я Наруто, Хранитель этого храма, — он приветственно протянул руку. — И я у тебя в долгу.

— Я Саске, и я тоже Хранитель, — коротко представился пришелец, как бы в доказательство сверкнув алым отблеском в черных глазах, а затем печально опустив взгляд: — Правда, я остался без храма…

Наруто не сдержал шокированного вздоха. Хранитель без храма — ужасающая участь!

Саске, конечно, заметил его реакцию и усмехнулся:

— Ну, я хотя бы жив, — лаконично заметил он.

— Что же случилось? — Наруто только сейчас спохватился: — Ох, я ужасный хозяин! Прости, у меня давно не бывало ночных гостей… Я… зайдешь на чашечку чая? Мне уже не до сна сегодня. И… — он посмотрел на уже медленно затягивающийся, но все еще уязвимый как никогда разлом, — вдруг они вернутся…

Саске кивнул, убирая свой жезл куда-то за плечи, словно катану. Его крылья исчезли, и сейчас он выглядел обычным смертным. Но Наруто знал, что это обманчивое впечатление. И точно — когда Саске поднял руку, рукав юкаты показал чешую чуть ниже локтя.

— Так ты… — с любопытством поднял на него свою лисью мордочку хозяин храма. Его крылья, чешуя, стрелы магического огня… Змей, или дракон, как иначе называли их миряне. Очень редкий вид демонов, скрывающийся на виду…

— Ну да, — как бы подтверждая его мысли, хмыкнул Саске, небрежно поправляя юкату, — это тебе не девять хвостов и ушки на полголовы.

Наруто неожиданно для себя понял, что, хоть они и только познакомились, но точно поладят.

***


	2. Секреты ордена

Когда солнце забрезжило на горизонте, Наруто уже знал достаточно, чтобы пойти и провести самую тщательную и особую церемонию в честь восхода за последние лет триста. Саске деликатно отпустил его одного, оставшись пить десятую кружку чая в храме. Под воздействием косых солнечных лучей храм словно воспрял, даже ночные поражения выглядели наряднее и не так пугающе. Вместо тел во дворе лежали кучки праха.

— На мой храм напали, точно так же, как на твой, — заявил таинственный Саске, лишь пригубив первый чай на уютной кухне. Наруто облокотился о шкафы, не решаясь подсесть к гостю за низкий столик.

— Соболезную, — вместо этого неловко ответил он. Что говорят в таких случаях? Ну, когда посреди ночи во время нападения тебе помогает отразить удар незнакомый демон, и затем ты выясняешь, как его зовут и что он остался без своего храма, причем все это — за первые 5 секунд знакомства.

— Не стоит, — Саске пытался казаться невозмутимым, но Наруто заметил, как он с силой сжал кулаки.

— Так ты поэтому помог мне? Спасибо, — Наруто и вправду было интересно, что, собственно, случилось, сегодня и вообще.

Саске вновь взял в ладонь кружку, прежде чем продолжить, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Я… не хотел, чтобы такое повторилось. — Он поднял взгляд, ясный, прямой, и у Наруто невольно перехватило дыхание от этого чувства, разливавшегося кругом аурой Саске, еще незнакомой, но такой… близкой. Ронин. Самурай без господина, но с прежней честью и долгом. Вот кем казался Саске. И это захватывало дух.

А затем Наруто почувствовал что-то еще. Неужели это…?

— Ты потерял кого-то? — не выдержал он, падая коленями на дзабутон рядом с Саске и импульсивно закрывая его холодную руку на столе своей рукой.

Скорбь исказила лицо Змея, уставившегося на этот простой жест сочувствия и тепла, и будто светящаяся во тьме бледная кожа на миг посерела.

— Я потерял все, — глухо кинул он, отворачиваясь, чтобы собеседник не увидел слез в глазах. Ладонь дернулась было, но не исчезла в рукавах и одеждах, а Наруто не стал убирать свою. Ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы чувствовать чужую боль.

Они помолчали, и затем Саске через силу продолжил — видимо, хотел объяснить все:

— Они пришли днем, и я был не готов — я слежу… следил за храмом при свете луны. К тому моменту, когда я почуял посторонних… они уже прошли сад, уничтожая все на своем пути, все, даже деревья, — Наруто заглянул ему в лицо, пытаясь поддержать, и тут его руку сжали в ответ. — Я ничего не смог сделать, лишь защищался, а затем они связали меня и повезли куда-то, я слышал взрыв за спиной, как рушились камни… Я… смог лишь сбежать в пути, каким-то чудом. Жалкий слабак…

— Ты не слабак и вовсе не жалок, — уверенно возразил Наруто. Черные глаза нехотя посмотрели в голубые — сейчас, во время обычного разговора, алые всполохи бы только мешали. — Я видел тебя в бою. И без тебя… не знаю, что было бы со мной, с храмом без тебя. Ты спас нас.

С каждым его словом тонкие губы немногословного «ронина» сжимались все сильнее. Наруто не мог понять, от возмущения и несогласия или от подступающих слез, потому что Саске, похоже, смог справиться с эмоциями. Он снова обратил внимание на остывающий чай, провел тонким пальцем по ободку кружки, задумчиво наклонил голову и только потом спросил:

— Что ты собираешься делать дальше? Ты был их целью после меня — так я и нашел тебя, следуя за ними на расстоянии. Похоже, они недооценили нас обоих… Но кто знает, сколько их и когда они нападут снова.

— Что же им нужно? — непонимающе нахмурил брови Наруто.

— Главное, кто они, — поддержал его любопытство Саске. — Это демоны Пустоши, ну, так они себя называют. Но они не Хранители, как мы. Просто создания Тьмы, питающиеся падалью, достаточно мощные, чтобы притвориться кем-то большим.

Наруто раньше не думал, что Тьма может принимать облик. Тем более, облик демона или человека.

Саске кивнул, как бы подтверждая его мысли:

— Они достаточно сильны, чтобы создавать себе лица и высасывать мощь отовсюду. Мой… мой храм, он не просто превратился в руины. В обычном состоянии камни могут делиться силой с природой вокруг годы и годы. Но там, где ступают они, является Пустошь, все гибнет, почва умирает — настолько, что жители покидают эти земли.

Он вновь помрачнел, вспоминая увиденное. Наруто, не зная, как еще показать, что слушает и понимает, накрыл второй рукой их ладони, и тут Саске вдруг улыбнулся ему устало.

— Не переживай, — ответил на эту улыбку демон-лис. — Я не допущу, чтобы подобное зло случилось и здесь. Мы положим этому конец, вместе.

Неожиданно для себя он отметил, что, то ли от чая, то ли от компании, но у белого Змея порозовели щеки.

— Что ж, — согласно опустил голову Саске, — мне нравится твой настрой. Вместе… у нас может быть шанс.

И это было правдой. Они могли дежурить поочередно… и могли скоординировать атаки.

Саске попросил не использовать подобных сегодняшней техник, пока он в воздухе, и Наруто предложил провести совместную тренировку с утра. Ему нужно было поспать еще немного перед рассветом, чтобы сберечь силы на весь день. Саске остался на том же самом месте, сев в позу лотоса, положив раскрытые ладони на колени — «фигура стража», объяснил он. Теперь, когда Наруто неспокойно подремал часок, а затем провел ритуал безо всяких происшествий, Саске должен был выйти во двор, к нему, и сдать смену, но, не дождавшись, Хранитель храма обнаружил его крепко спящим на дзабутонах у стола.

Он накрыл его покрывалом с расшитым аистом, не решившись разбудить — время ему охранять чужой сон. Странное время и непривычное. Но слышать мерное дыхание спящего было отчего-то приятно и очень успокаивало.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так как весь фик готов, главы выходят автоматом, когда здесь (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9901415/25483834) набирается нужное количество голосов "Жду продолжения"~   
> Это делается потому, что мне нужно некоторое время между главами, чтобы их вычитывать. Спасибо за понимание. Вы можете повлиять на скорость выхода продолжения по ссылке!


	3. Битвы в сумерках

Они сражались в сумерках. Когда благословенное солнце еще или уже вежливо пряталось за горизонтом, будто ожидая их встречи, Наруто пытался отражать атаки Саске, затем они менялись. Конечно, не в полную силу. Связь между ними крепла.

— Расскажи мне больше про свою жизнь в храме, — попросил Наруто, вынеся во двор два стакана с водой. Вдалеке забрезжил рассвет — значит, скоро Саске отправится на свой дневной сон. Наруто не понимал, как можно вести такую жизнь — лунный свет никогда не казался ему достаточным. Но он знал — для Саске все точно так же, только наоборот.

— Жизнь каждого Хранителя похожа одна на другую, — усмехнулся Саске. — Славить духов, присматривать за храмом. Ночь за ночью… ну, или день за днем.

Он неопределенно дернул плечом, и Наруто понял — было что-то еще.

— Мой храм в большей глуши, чем твой, — продолжил Саске, оглядывая высокие каменные стены. — Кроме того, его считают… считали заброшенным. Я не умею общаться со смертными… но они порой приходили в храм восславить своих покровителей, как и все.

— Я бы хотел побывать там… — протянул Наруто мечтательно, всей спиной опираясь о приятно теплые камни. Змей называл их «раем для хладнокровных».

— Тогда ты бы увидел, — Саске невидяще улыбался рассветному небу, — как высокие башни купаются в лунном свете. Небо по ночам не синее, как здесь, а черное-черное, будто колодец, и такое же глубокое и бескрайнее. Услышал бы пение птиц, обитающих на отвесных скалах — их радужные перья иногда залетают в окна, застревают в вишневых ветках. А сад… он расцветал круглый год под присмотром добрых духов. И лепестки кружатся как вьюга в танце с ветром.

Хотя он все еще перескакивал с прошедшего времени на настоящее, говоря о прежней жизни, его голос больше не сочился болью — как если вонзить зубы в спелый плод потери, потому что ты голоден до чувств. Теперь это была колкая ностальгия на кончике языка, терпкая, но с послевкусием светлой грусти. Наруто подумалось, что так ударяет током, и он бы ощутил то же самое, коснись они друг друга.

— Я бы хотел увидеть там тебя, — Наруто и вправду дотронулся до плеча под черным кимоно и поразился тому, каким холодным и словно стальным оно оказалось. Саске и глазом не повел. Вместо этого он воззрился на Наруто безо всякого выражения, и в глубине взгляда мелькнула алая тень.

У всех екаев глаза красные в истинном облике, но большинство имеют и более «предпочтительный» для себя цвет, скрывающий это главное и неподдельное отличие демонов от людей — увидеть хвосты, уши, крылья екая без его желания может лишь другой демон или дух, а вот взгляд открыт каждому, кто смотрит.

— Почему ты так добр ко мне? — Слова прозвучали слегка враждебно, и электричество стало невыносимым — Наруто убрал руку и нерешительно ответил:

— Потому же, почему и ты.

Саске удивился — фраза подразумевала, что он тоже добр и это всего лишь взаимность.

— Я хочу тебе помочь. Вот и все. — Пока Саске говорил, Наруто прятал глаза, потирая затылок. Как же неловко с кем-то общаться по-настоящему после столетий затворничества! — И мне некуда больше идти. Не хочу, чтобы и тебе тоже.

— «Тоже» что? — живо переспросил лис, беспокойно дергая хвостами.

Саске посмотрел на него, как на дурака.

— Тоже не было, куда идти, Наруто. — Он отвернулся, как бы давая понять — больше не о чем говорить, и вообще, пора спать. — Разбуди меня с сумерками, потренируемся еще.

— Саске! — Наруто не удержался, схватил его за рукав вдогонку.

— Что? — вполоборота обернувшись к нему, спросил уходящий.

Наруто сглотнул. Это не самые легкие для произношения вслух слова:

— Спасибо тебе. За все. Без тебя… Это безумие свело бы меня с ума. Если бы я выжил, конечно, — он невесело усмехнулся, но Саске оставался серьезен, как обычно. — Я у тебя в долгу.

Тяжелый темный взгляд медленно опустился на рукав, ткань которого по-прежнему растягивал, держа в пальцах, Наруто. Тот тут же разжал руку, будто только что вспомнив об этом.

— Пустое, — суровые, точеные черты лица Саске, даже при солнечном свете будто подсвечиваемые луной изнутри, смягчились. Он вежливо проговорил: — Это я должен благодарить тебя за приют… и компанию.

— Не хочешь завтра сходить со мной в деревню? — совершенно глупо и не подумав ляпнул Наруто, сразу же пожалев о таком предложении. Во-первых, это было нагло, да и поход планировался чисто «хозяйственный», за продуктами и прочим — в общем, не для глаз и ушей гостей. А во-вторых, некрасиво заставлять демона отказывать, придумывать оправдания, нервничать из-за своего отказа…

Но Саске на удивление широко улыбнулся, когда кивнул:

— Хорошо. Но только ненадолго, ладно?

Он и вправду хотел. Прогуляться по лесной тропе. Посмотреть на людей вокруг Наруто. Поздороваться с каждым истуканом на пути. Потрогать человеческие постройки, одежды, сделанные ими предметы. Даже если придется потерпеть солнечный свет на часок-другой дольше обычного. Снова побыть чьим-то хранителем. Ему этого не хватало.

Наруто просиял, поведя дважды проколотым звериным ушком, и зачем-то снова схватил его за рукав. Вот уж чей свет порой невыносим, подумал Саске. Иногда ему казалось, что его гостеприимный хозяин — само Солнце, а он — ночная гадюка, заснувшая некстати на камне. Не изжарит ли его это тепло?

— Солнце почти встало, — напомнил Саске.

— А, да, точно, — очнулся Наруто, которому еще предстояло провести, видимо, ускоренный ритуал. А затем прожить свой обычный день. Но уже совсем иной, чем с неделю назад — в нетерпеливом ожидании момента, когда можно будет зайти в комнату за бумажными шоджи и позвать по имени.

Раньше Наруто встречал закаты с разочарованием — прощание тяготило его. Теперь они превратились в тренировки и чаепития, одинаково непредсказуемые и захватывающие.

Теперь он понемногу начал понимать людей, спешащих по своим домам по вечерам — раньше-то он недоумевал, зачем, к примеру, торговцам в убыток себе пораньше закрывать лавки. И у них начало получаться работать сообща — поэтому разговор, поднятый вдруг Саске ни с того, ни с сего, был таким… странным.

— Спокойной…-ного дня, — попрощался Наруто.

Саске снова кивнул и исчез в глубине коридора. Он думал о том, как невыносим порой солнечный свет.

***

Люди любили Наруто. Они не отворачивались в страхе и не кричали «демон, суккуб!» при его приближении. Из-за того, что Саске мог выходить только ночью, его тяжело принимали, как ни напрягай защитную магию-обманку. Здесь никто не видел ни крыльев, ни хвостов. Но на чужака все равно посматривали как-то иначе.

— Не переживай, тут просто редко бывают приезжие, — объяснил вполголоса Наруто, пока проверял список покупок.

— Ты назвал меня «приезжим»? — снисходительно улыбнулся Саске, успевший соскучившийся по полетам.

— А как еще объяснить твое внезапное появление в храме? — насупился Наруто. Казалось, он действительно старался. Саске пообещал себе сделать то же самое.

Солнце сегодня обещало быть безжалостным. Они вышли в темноту, и Наруто по-прежнему позевывал, все еще сонный, но уже все вокруг горело. Саске поежился. В последний раз он ощущал это, когда его, связанного, средь бела дня похищали неведомые безглазые демоны. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, он спросил:

— А можно на обратном пути полететь?

— Нет! Тебя же заметят! Смерти моей хочешь?!

Они спорили 2 магазинчика подряд. Наконец, Наруто устал:

— Давай просто прогуляемся, а. Я не хочу, чтобы за нами пришли еще и местные жители с факелами и… что там еще они делают против демонов.

— Хорошо, — почти кротко согласился Саске. — Нам хватает забот и без этого. Но разве так все еще делают?

Наруто неопределенно пожал плечами, и внутренне Саске сам себе позавидовал: он может видеть, как лис при этом смешно «загнул» ушко, а смертные — нет.

— Это же глухомань, они сами так говорят. Я слышал, что в городах над этим только смеются, но здесь… — на автомате он с сомнением потрогал донышко бумажного пакета, проверяя, не порвался ли тот.

— Наруто-кун! — неожиданно из-за поворота вышла молодая девушка с убранными наверх светлыми волосами. Она могла бы быть сестрой или дочерью Наруто, совершенно некстати подумал Саске. — Ты снова здесь, — она приветливо улыбнулась, изумленно кидая короткие взгляды на незнакомца рядом с Наруто.

— Ино-чан, привет, — Наруто был так дружелюбен к ней, что Саске отчего-то почувствовал необъяснимую неприязнь. — А это Саске-кун, он гостит у меня.

— В храме, неужели?! — Ино была очень заинтересована этой новостью. Она, конечно, не могла этого знать, но именно в храм, не в деревню, никогда раньше никто не приезжал, последнюю тысячу лет так точно. — А вы что, родственники? А можно…

— Извините, но нам пора, — Саске решительно прервал этот бесполезный диалог, схватил Наруто за запястье (руки были заняты пакетом без ручек, поддерживаемым с двух сторон) и повел прочь, оставляя девушку в недоумении глядеть им вслед.

— Эй, ты чего это?! — опомнился Наруто спустя пару кварталов.

— Тебе не стоит сближаться со смертными, — как всегда, с места в карьер заявил Саске.

Наруто озадаченно моргал, застыв на месте. В небесно-голубых глазах отражалось глупое лицо Саске, которому очень хотелось улететь прочь. Но днем он предпочитал не летать, чтобы не быть ближе к солнцу, а вовсе не из уважения к мнению Наруто, боявшегося выдать себя местным жителям — главное, только не выдать эту военную тайну самому Наруто.

— Ты… к чему это? — на всякий случай уточнил Наруто, покрепче перехватив пакет, по-прежнему прижатый к груди.

— Я… даже если они твои родственники, это не… — чуть обиженно, но беспрекословно продолжил свою обличающую речь Саске.

Неважно, если девчушка его потомок, для екаев вполне обычное дело раз в век-другой заводить интрижки со смертными — порой даже в чужом облике или обманом, за что они и имели столь дурную славу, — но Саске мог это принять. Однако стоит быть более осторожным при общении с ними! Особенно, если сам вечно твердишь об осторожности…

— Ты что, решил, что Ино-чан моя дочка или вроде того? — прыснул Наруто. Не удержавшись, он захохотал в голос.

— Почему ты смеешься? — не на шутку разозлился Саске. — Это серьезный разговор!

— Ох, — Наруто даже опустил покупки на траву, чтобы как следует высмеяться. — Подумать только!

Саске осекся, начиная наконец понимать:

— Так значит…

— Саске, — Наруто просто подошел к нему и положил большие загорелые ладони на его предплечья, как будто желая сосредоточить собеседника на себе и только на себе. Саске нервно сглотнул. — Ино не является моей родственницей, ясно? Она просто всегда ко мне добра. Уж не знаю, почему, ведь я никогда толком с ней не заговаривал, разве что поддерживал беседу. И уж точно у меня нет тайных потомков в деревне. Это принесло бы слишком много проблем…

Он вглядывался в черные глаза, надеясь найти в них ответ на вопрос, который его мучал. Но они ничего не выражали, лишь тонкие губы невольно дернулись, когда Саске решил ответить:

— Тогда прости. Я не хотел…

Только теперь Наруто опустил руки, словно боялся до этого, что Саске просто возьмет и взлетит посреди беседы. Он хотел было поднять пакет, чтобы наконец отправиться обратно в храм, но Саске проворно опередил его, с вымученной улыбкой сказав:

— Теперь моя очередь.

Наруто не стал возражать. Ему хотелось узнать, на что еще способен его гость. Ну, помимо эффектных полетов и вспышек ревности.

По пути домой, почти на границе деревни, они встретили черного котенка, и Саске остановился его погладить. Выглядел он неважно (Саске, а не котенок, тот ластился и мурлыкал как заведенный и казался вполне довольным жизнью), щурился и зевал, так что Наруто предложил забрать котенка в храм:

— На днях я сам сюда схожу и узнаю, не хватились ли его. Если что, вернем владельцам. Но скорее всего, он один из большого «выводка», и хозяева так и так раздают потомство.

Котенка назвали Итачи — «как ласка, самый любопытный зверек». Имя ему подходило. Всю дорогу он сидел запазухой у Саске и радостно мяукал. А Наруто просто радовался и радовался своей радости, поглядывая на них.

Сегодня Наруто узнал о Саске больше, чем за всю неделю. Храм встречал их, озаренный ослепительным («мои глаза, Наруто, я не могу!») светом, нарядный и какой-то праздничный.

Саске ушел спать с Итачи, не отходящим от него ни на шаг. Наруто насыпал новоиспеченному жильцу еды, налил водички и занялся своими обыденными делами. Он уже почти забыл о злосчастном нападении и, что куда опаснее, о нападающих в тени. Но они не забыли.

***


	4. Логово тьмы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9901415/26020907 ~  
> Поставьте там "Жду продолжения", чтобы прода вышла быстрее!

Его оглушили и обездвижили со спины на пути в деревню. Он был один, не ждал подвоха. Эта тропа никогда раньше его не подводила — и он не стал будить Саске, решив, что вернется еще до сумерек.

Когда он очнулся, было еще светло. Солнце в окнах роскошно обставленной в традиционном стиле комнаты стояло высоко и бесстрастно, а у него не было жезла, и кляп во рту мешал воззвать к духам. Руки связали за спиной, крепко примотав к столбу-опоре. Кто-то сзади, невидимый, подошел к нему и остановился, будто рассматривая или раздумывая. Затем безмолвного гостя спугнули — Наруто услышал, как он легко убегает куда-то прочь. Или она?

— Наконец-то хоть один из вас здесь, — неспеша проговорил белоснежный незнакомец, появляясь в поле видимости сидящего на полу Наруто. Одежда, кожа, волосы и особенно глаза — все было лишено цвета. Видимо, незнакомец хотел поговорить, потому что потянулся к пленнику, чтобы избавить того от кляпа.

Как только рот оказался свободен, Наруто тут же выпалил в сердцах:

— Не трогайте Саске! Не смейте даже приближаться к нему или моему храму!

В такие моменты зверь в нем побеждал, и Наруто знал об этом, обычно всячески стараясь избежать подобных стадий собственного гнева: зрачки вытягивались в алых радужках, клыки угрожающе обнажались, появлялись когти на пальцах — пожалуй, такое называют «дьявольской аурой». Но сейчас он был даже рад дать волю своему внутреннему демону-лису. Пусть они знают, с кем связались. Пусть боятся.

Белоснежный лишь рассмеялся ему в лицо:

— Наглядная демонстрация, спасибо, — он наколдовал себе стул и поставил его напротив Наруто, который только что понял, что путы, связывающие его руки, явно не обычные веревки. — Да, это адамантовые цепи. Бич всех демонов.

— Невозможно… — одними губами прошептал пораженный Наруто. Даже в своей глуши он слышал о существовании подобного, но считалось, что это чрезвычайно редкий материал, кроме того, опасный для всех демонов. Всех, включая и его пленителей. — Но как…?!

Похититель изучающе рассматривал Наруто. Наконец он, по-видимому, принял какое-то решение, сказав:

— Что ж, я не представился — меня зовут Момошики. Не вижу смысла скрывать от тебя правду. Думаю, так мы договоримся куда быстрее, — и он положил ногу на ногу, будто оттягивая момент объяснений. Наконец Момошики начал: — Тебе интересно, зачем ты здесь? Что ж, мы — демоны Пустоши.

Наруто отчаянно соображал — в голове звенела паника, однако стоило поддерживать диалог, раз уж пока неясно, что последует за ним:

— Никогда о таких не слышал.

— Мы не обычные демоны, — слегка надменно уточнил Момошики, и Наруто вдруг осенило:

— Вы — паразиты!

Несмотря на то, что подобная формулировка явно не понравилась Момошики, она многое проясняла для Наруто. Ведь падальщиков нельзя назвать демонами в полной мере, они для этого слишком слабы. Но эти явно отличались от комочков грязи у ворот храма, так что поверить в подобное без личного подтверждения от одного из них было сложно. Похоже, Саске был прав — тьма эволюционировала и создала белоснежных существ, которые стремятся убить настоящих екаев и занять их место?

— Чего вы хотите? — требовательно продолжил Наруто. Раз с ним говорят, значит, смерти бояться рано. А большего сейчас и не было нужно. — Тут что-то не сходится. Если вам нужны жезлы и должности Хранителей…

— Нам плевать на ваши привилегии, — с презрением выплюнул Момошики. — Мы хотим получить свое.

Наруто вспомнил — от храма Саске остались лишь развалины, а земля вокруг оскудела и все живое погибло или сбежало. Пустошь! Демоны Пустоши множат их для себя, для увеличения своих владений и силы. Так вот для чего им это…

— Если все живое погибнет, вам неоткуда будет воровать энергию, — напрямик заявил Наруто.

— Что? К чему нам смерть всего живого? — Момошики был раздражен, и поделом.

— Тогда зачем вам я? — не понял Наруто. До этого момента все случившееся складывалось в единый пазл — они нападают на храмы один за другим, распространяя Пустошь по миру. Поэтому сейчас они должны убить его, а затем отправиться за Саске (и Итачи), чтобы уничтожить храм и найти следующий.

Наруто надеялся только, что Саске хватит сил отвоевать чужой храм — или трусости, чтобы сбежать до их появления. Ни к чему им обоим умирать в один день…

— Тот, второй… Мы следим за ним, — Момошики наслаждался страхом, на мгновение отразившимся на лице пленника. Впрочем, эти слова означали, что Саске, по крайней мере, еще не схватили, а это уже неплохо. — Сделаешь, что тебе велят — его не тронут.

Наруто не верил всем своим четырем ушам.

— Но… как… ведь вы…

— Неважно, — отмахнулся белый. — Не хочешь узнать, что тебе предстоит?

Может, какая-то особо мучительная смерть, подумал Наруто. Отрубят хвосты и наделают из них воротников? Расчленят живьем и сожрут в каком-нибудь жутком ритуале? Или по-старинке обезглавят? Впрочем, теперь уже все равно.

— Или тебе плевать на второго? — добивал Момошики. — Мы можем поменять вас местами.

Бред, конечно — к чему им исполнять приказы пленника и отпускать его добровольно? Осознание обрушилось на него, словно ушат с ледяной водой. А они-то с Саске гадали, почему на них не нападали так долго — чтобы успели познакомиться как следует и привязаться друг к другу!

— Зачем тогда вы разрушили его храм? — Наруто хотел, нет, ему нужно было понять, прежде чем принять решение. — К чему это все, если подхожу и я один?

— Мы делали тому, второму, такое же предложение, — усмехнулся Момошики. — Но как ты узнал? Или он рассказал тебе?

— Ч-что? — Наруто словно резко ударили под дых. Не может быть. Саске бывал здесь? Что ему говорили? И что важнее, о чем они договорились?

Саске что, заслали к Наруто шпионом?!

— К сожалению, нам не удалось поговорить по душам, как с тобой, — впрочем, Момошики не выглядел раздосадованным. Он устроился поудобнее, разоткровенничавшись: — Это моя ошибка, я не сделал… предупреждающий ход. Все шло как по маслу, мы напали при свете дня, когда он спал, довольно легко разрушили оборону храма, и все равно неудача. Жаль, конечно. До сих пор себя корю. А потом эти олухи еще и упустили его.

— Я думал, вы все одинаковые, — не без злорадства подметил Наруто.

— Мы члены одного клана, а не клоны, — фыркнул Момошики.

«Да мне плевать, кто вы такие», — устало решил Наруто про себя. — «Пусть все это просто закончится».

— Я сделаю, что скажешь. Но ты заключишь со мной договор, как с демоном. — Наруто был непреклонен. — Чтобы я знал, что ты исполнишь свою часть сделки.

Белоснежный помрачнел. Это было неожиданно и довольно умно — демоны не могут заключать сделки между собой, но ведь он сам только что сказал, что все они не вполне демоны.

— Это ни к чему, ты сам проконтролируешь ее исполнение, — медленно проговорил он наконец. — Тебе предстоит жениться на нашей принцессе, так что благодари своих жалких богов — удача тебе улыбнулась. Все уже готово, тебе осталось только дать свое согласие.

Наруто пришлось «обрабатывать» эту новость про себя добрых пару минут. Затем он поднял взгляд на угрожающе нависшего над ним пленителя и прямо спросил:

— И почему же Саске отказался? Что такого там произошло?

Пустые белые глаза Момошики ничего не выражали, и Наруто казалось, что в них отражается его отчаяние.

— Он отверг наше предложение, заявив, что не может жениться — у него уже есть «любовь». Так что мы скрутили его и пошли через сад, чтобы переубедить его уже здесь, в нашем убежище. Было забавно срубить эту глупую сакуру прямо у него на глазах. Ее дух-хранитель так смешно пряталась в листьях, как будто могла избежать своей участи.

Сакура — дерево, вечно цветущее во внутреннем саду храма Саске. Теперь Наруто вспомнил, с какой болью тот рассказывал о вишневых лепестках. Конечно, вечное цветение — верный признак присутствия духов-хранителей, живущих в цветах или деревьях, словно в сосуде. Но если демоны вполне могут выжить вне своих храмов, то духи устроены совсем иначе. Уничтожить их дом значит примерно то же самое, что и убить бренное тело для людей. Значит, Саске потерял не только свое предназначение как Хранителя, но и самого близкого по духу, свою возлюбленную…

Наруто в гневе плюнул в лицо Момошики, за время своего рассказа наклоняющегося все ближе и ближе к нему.

— Вы чудовища! Жестокие… мерзкие…

— А ты думаешь, кто-то иного рода может выжить в пустошах? — прикрикнул на него на удивление спокойный Момошики, аккуратно вытирая щеку длинным, расширяющимся к низу рукавом белых одеяний. — Считай, ты уже дал слово. Откажешься от него, и вам обоим конец.

С этими словами он ушел, видимо, оставив новоиспеченного жениха обдумывать свое поведение.

***


	5. Невеста света

Думал ли Наруто о том, как там Саске? Что он делает, беспокоится ли за него? А может, додумался сбежать куда-нибудь подальше? Наруто было тревожно как никогда. Не за себя — выкрутится как-нибудь, свадьба все-таки не конец света. Хотя не помешало бы выяснить, зачем именно эта свадьба нужна.

У него было несколько теорий, одна бредовее другой. Так, эти Пустошные морды могли пожелать создать новую демоническую расу, «скрестив» екая-хранителя с кем-то из своих, темных демонов. Непонятно, возможно ли подобное, да и зачем им хранитель без храма. Впрочем, пока его храм был не тронут, а Саске могло просто не повезти из-за его отказа.

Наруто всегда слишком хорошо чувствовал то, что скрывают другие, особенно боль и тоску. Может, поэтому он и оставался один. Так проще и легче, чем это. Сидеть прикованным неизвестно где, ожидая своей участи, но при этом страдать за другого человека далеко отсюда и, в теории, в безопасности. Глупо? Банально?

Крылатый незнакомец быстро стал ему близок. Неужели со всеми демонами так? Понимание с полуслова, полная эмпатия? Почему тогда среди хранителей не принято общаться между собой, исключая крайние случаи?

Наруто знал одного хранителя много веков назад. Но они не поладили с первого взгляда. Значит, догадка неверна. У людей ведь тоже так бывает?..

…Он и сам не понял, когда это попытки разобраться в тайнах похитителей превратились в размышления о Саске.

— Соберись, Наруто! — помотал он головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на главной проблеме. И тут позади послышались шаги. Клоны, почти такие же, как Момошики, но не столь важные и с одеждой попроще, отвязали его от столба, теперь сковав запястья спереди. Хвосты затекли от долгого сидения, и пленник не преминул пожаловаться об этом вслух. Под их конвоем он направился, надо полагать, на церемонию. Но сначала его привели в красиво убранную комнату с плотно занавешенными окнами и позволили переодеться и умыться из блестящего таза. И все это — без единого слова.

Наруто даже испугался, что их злобности не хватило для полной формы, и они немы.

Интересно, а какой будет его… эмм, невеста? Такой же жуткой и безмолвной?

Когда послышалась музыка и большая дверь его новой темницы (не та, через которую они вошли) распахнулась как по команде, Наруто сам направился к ней, уже без «помощи» соглядатаев. Появился Момошики, довольный как черт:

— А вот и наш жених! Радостный день, не так ли, Наруто-кун?

Он будто приобнял его, на самом деле жесткой рукой ведя вперед рядом с собой. В следующей зале, огромной и освещенной сотней ламп, оказались ряды и ряды выстроившихся как на плацу демонов Пустоши, и всех как один уставились на вошедших пустыми глазами. Как не странно, это скопище позволило Наруто ясно понять, что они на самом деле не одинаковы и, безусловно, разумны поодиночке. Кто-то начал тыкать в него пальцем, кто-то — торопливо нашептывать соседу. Одни держали руки спрятанными в длинных рукавах, другие прижимали их к сердцу, третьи прикрывали рот сложенными лодочкой ладонями.

Похоже, все они были очень взволнованы тем, что Момошики вел Наруто вглубь зала, к…

Это был каменный стол. Грубый, необтесанный, серый. Наруто подумалось, что его ведут на заклание по всем языческим канонам темных времен, как какого-то барашка. Но перед столом в ожидании стояла девушка в пышном праздничном одеянии, она держала руки на груди так, чтобы закрыть ладонями локотки — будто боясь развалиться на части на виду у всех.

— Принцесса Хината, твоя невеста, — прошипел ему Момошики, умудряясь при этом «мило» улыбаться принцессе.

Девушка, не мог не отметить Наруто, была воистину прекрасна. Ее волосы, в отличие от остальных, почему-то были черны как ночь, а огромные глаза казались не пустыми, как у Момошики и остальных, а светящимися лунным светом. Если это и вправду жертвоприношение, то Наруто решил, что не так уж и жалко умереть от ее руки.

Девушка оценивающе оглядела его и перевела взгляд на Момошики:

— Ты уверен, что это необходимо? — обратилась она к нему чистым, спокойным голосом, сделав упор на слове «уверен».

— Только так мы достигнем цели, — с легкой угрозой намекнул тот, не вдаваясь в подробности — явно по причине присутствия чужака под боком.

Момошики в два шага обошел стол и замер по ту его сторону. Видимо, ему предстояло выполнить роль венчающего. Зал зашелестел нетерпеливым шепотом.

— Итак! Мы собрались… — торжественно начал было Момошики, но Наруто прервал его, выступив вперед:

— Я требую подтверждения!

Невеста удивленно обернулась к нему. Воцарилась гробовая тишина.

— Сколько раз повторять?! Ты дал слово! — выплюнул Момошики. — Если ты его сдержишь, мы не тронем твой храм и всех, кто в нем.

Наруто взглянул на принцессу Хинату. Та сморгнула, опустив ресницы, а затем посмотрела прямо ему в глаза и сказала:

— Это правда. Тебя будет достаточно.

Ему показалось, что в ее словах сквозит понимание и даже сочувствие. И он ей поверил. Он кивнул и встал рядом с ней, как и подобает на подобных церемониях. Момошики с облегчением выдохнул и продолжил свою речь, сначала слегка неуверенно, но становясь все более и более убедительнее к финалу:

— Мы собрались, чтобы заключить брак между принцессой Хинатой из демонов Пустоши, — он показал на девушку открытой ладонью, — и Наруто, Хранителем Храма. После поцелуя ваш брак будет скреплен.

Наруто каждой волосинкой от хвостов до ушей ощутил на себе сотни взглядов. Хината нерешительно повернулась к нему, он сделал то же самое.

— Надо взяться за руки, — напомнила она дрогнувшим голосом.

«Она не хочет этого не меньше, а то и даже больше меня», — промелькнуло в голове у Наруто. Но только он протянул тяжелые от цепей ладони, как откуда-то все залил хлынувший рекой утренний свет.

— Этому не бывать! — послышалось откуда-то сверху, а затем зажглось фиолетовое пламя.

— Саске! — прокричал Наруто, не веря своим глазам, ушам и сердцу, гулко бьющемуся в грудную клетку.

Началась суматоха. Под предводительством Момошики местные кинулись в бой. Крылья Саске отбрасывали длинные косые тени. Он ворвался в запечатанное до этого окно под самой крышей, разбросав вокруг себя стеклянный дождь.

Наруто посмотрел на Хинату. Она как зачарованная следила за тенью в вышине, вооруженной горящими стрелами.

— Все пропало… Мой народ… — простонала она, и ее прекрасное лицо исказила ярость.

Мимо них пролетели сюрикены, воткнувшись в гобелен по ту сторону каменного стола. Наруто решил, что, хоть с этими цепями он и не может ничем помочь, все равно нужно сделать хоть что-то.

— Пойдемте, принцесса, вам надо где-то укрыться, — предложил он, коснувшись ее плеча.

Она обернулась к нему, следы слез оставили на щеках поблескивающие полосы, которые так скоро исчезнут. Наруто показалось, что ее взгляд за пару минут стал пустым, как у остальных.

— Да, — медленно проговорила она, — пойдем. Я выведу тебя отсюда.

И она, приподняв праздничное кимоно, ринулась к выходу, спрятанному за гобеленом.

— Что?! — не понял такого поворота сюжета Наруто. — Но ведь…

Он беспомощно показал на Саске, в одиночку отбивающегося от непрерывных атак с земли. Отодвинув гобелен, Хината махнула ему рукой, зовя за собой:

— Он всегда может улететь, — прокричала она Наруто, замершему в нерешительности там, где стоял. — А ты? Хочешь оказаться обузой?

И вправду, Наруто никогда не приходило в голову спросить, может ли Саске летать не в одиночку, а, например, унести кого-то с собой. Кроме того, ни он, ни сам Наруто не могли снять эту чертову адамантовую цепь. А вот принцесса…

Он бросился за ней, и как раз вовремя, чтобы озирающийся по сторонам в поисках искомого Саске заметил рыжий всполох хвостов за закрывающейся дверью — и вылетел в разбитое окно.

***

Саске преградил им путь в конце коридора. Как ни странно, погони не было — видимо, никто не понял, куда именно он направлялся, а летать противники не умели. Хинату и Наруто тоже еще не хватились — он был надежно связан, и, видимо, о нем уже не беспокоились всерьез, ведь рядом с ними на церемонии не было даже охраны для принцессы.

Натянув стрелу и направив ее прямо в грудь Хинате, он пригрозил:

— Я превращу тебя в пепел, если не отойдешь от него. Сейчас.

Он даже не глянул на Наруто. Это почему-то разозлило лиса. Жаль только, что на споры не было времени:

— Она выведет нас отсюда. Ты мне веришь? — Если Саске сейчас убьет ее, им никогда не избавиться от цепей, а с ними точно не улететь отсюда.

Саске не опустил лук, но ослабил тетиву. Алые глаза встретились с чужой алостью. И он коротко кивнул:

— Тебе — да, ей — нет.

— Я сниму с него цепи! — предложила принцесса, держа руки на виду. Наруто торопливо повернулся к ней, но Саске дернулся, зашипев:

— Хоть одно лишнее движение…! — Он явно был готов пустить стрелу во врага в любую секунду, причем настолько, что впору было удивиться, почему он все еще этого не сделал.

Цепи рухнули вниз, и послышались голоса. Наруто бросился к Саске:

— Что делать?!

Теперь его извечный спаситель опустил лук и серьезно, испытующе глядел на Хинату. Затем ответил Наруто:

— Я не смогу унести нас вдвоем.

Имелись в виду крылья. Ясно, все пропало, понял лис.

— Тогда улетай сам!

Саске недовольно выгнул бровь. Наруто бы вытолкнул его силой, но в этом коридоре не было окон! И откуда вообще он сюда попал?

Хината, озираясь, схватила Наруто за руку:

— Скорее, в мои покои, вам нужно спрятаться на время!

Демоны переглянулись. В Саске искрилась стальная решимость, и Наруто вдруг понял, что не позволит ему умереть здесь из-за него:

— Ведите нас, принцесса!

Они побежали за ней через сложный лабиринт лестниц и потайных проходов. Наруто думал, что убить его она могла еще в свадебной зале, но не сделала этого, и даже если она ведет их в темницу, это уже неважно. Приходилось довериться судьбе. Как назло Наруто, по пути им не попадались достаточно большие окна, чтобы вытолкнуть Саске прочь без угрозы получить отпор…

***

— То есть, — скептически улыбаясь, возразил Саске, — мы с Наруто «предназначены друг другу»? Что это вообще значит?!

Наруто переводил взгляд с него на Хинату и обратно. В ее комнатах было много света, и он купался в его силе, тогда как Саске с каждой секундой становился все мрачнее и раздражительнее. Наруто уже раз пять уговаривал его улететь, но почему-то змей был непреклонен.

— У нашего народа есть предсказание, — терпеливо повторила принцесса, проговаривая каждое слово по буквам, будто подозревая, что Саске слишком глупый для обычного темпа речи.

— «Явятся предназначенные друг другу, как дождь и солнце, как созидание и поражение, и воцарится рай на земле». Так? — устало слово в слово повторил Наруто услышанное ранее.

Саске и Хината одновременно посмотрели на него так, словно хотели убить болтуна на месте.

— И что же это значит? — Саске стоял на своем.

— А то, — всплеснула руками принцесса, сидящая на банкетке у пышной постели, — что ваше воссоединение грозит гибелью моему народу!

Теперь Наруто начал понимать:

— То есть, мы отвечаем за противоположные «силы» и принесем людям плодородие и мир? Так это же круто, — не подумав, рассудил он.

— Наверное, ты прав, — горько усмехнулась девушка. Она поднялась и быстро вышла в соседнюю комнату.

Саске осуждающе цокнул.

— Согласен, — Наруто досадовал на себя — демоны решили, что она не смогла сдержать чувств. Но Хината тут же вернулась — с явно очень старым свитком в руках и сухими глазами. Наруто показалось, что Саске посмотрел на нее с уважением, и почувствовал укол… ревности?

— Это история моего народа, — сообщила она, не раскрывая свитка, просто протягивая его Саске и Наруто. — Я не буду тревожить древние тексты, потому что это ни к чему — я знаю все наизусть. Вы зовете нас демонами Пустоши и считаете злодеями, но мы просто не такие, как вы.

— Ага, и именно потому, что вы абсолютно безобидны, вы боитесь наступления «рая на земле»? — не сдержал сарказма Саске.

Хината с достоинством хмыкнула, выдержала паузу и понесла свиток обратно.

— Ты не мог бы не бесить единственную, кто готов нам помочь? — горячо зашептал Наруто, при этом подойдя поближе и отчаянно жестикулируя.

— Я не виноват, что ее история шита белыми нитками! — так же ответил ему Саске, закатив глаза.

Они знали, что Хината вот-вот зайдет в комнату. Но руки Наруто сами потянулись проверить, все ли в порядке с попавшим под обстрел сюрикенов и кунаев Саске — коснуться груди, провести по плечам. А еще, чтобы удостовериться, что он настоящий.

Саске просто взъерошил ему волосы в ответ, и измученное бессонницей бледное лицо озарилось спокойной улыбкой.

— Знаешь, — осторожно начал Наруто, зажмурившись от этой внезапной ласки, — может быть, она не так уж и неправа…

Ему хотелось обнять Саске, рассказать обо всем, что произошло за время их разлуки, как будто они не виделись целую вечность, но тот вмиг посуровел и отступил на шаг, ничего не сказав.

— Идемте, — предложила Хината, выглядывая из-за двери. — Пока путь открыт. Лучше уже не будет.

Она привела их к маленькой дверце, выходящей на острые скалы — видимо, вход в хозяйственные помещения. Как оказалось, замок (а иначе не назвать) находился на голой скале посреди пустыни. Не оригинально, учитывая прозвище этих не-демонов.

— Спасибо тебе, — Наруто улыбнулся принцессе на прощание и обомлел. В свете дня, глядя прямо на нее, он наконец заметил темные круги под ее глазами и серость папирусной кожи. Что же это с ней?

Она смерила его приятельственным взглядом, почему-то повернулась к Саске и властно приказала:

— Береги его. Все-таки, — смешок, — это мой жених.

Саске криво усмехнулся, кивнув. По непонятной причине Наруто ощущал между ними какую-то связь, взаимопонимание, которого он понять пока не мог.

Вернувшись в свои покои, Хината-сама позвала служанок и приняла ванну, а потом достала из-под стеклянного колпака семейный клинок. Советник Момошики обнаружил ее в окружении семьи и верных последовательниц в луже чернеющей демонической крови — она совершила ритуальное сеппуку вместе с ними. «Я не буду сидеть и ждать, пока все, кого я знаю, рассыпятся в прах», всегда говорила она на советах.

— Скоро мы все станем прахом, принцесса, — задумчиво рассудил Момошики, глядя, как ее лицо у него на глазах рассыпается на песчинки.

***


	6. Часть 6. Бесконечные пустоши

Ветер пах жаром, пустыня казалась бесконечным выжженным полем с твердой как камень почвой и лишь единично сохранившимися тут и там желтыми кустарниками.

Саске сказал, что им нужно добраться до городка, который он видел, пролетая к убежищу. Но Наруто не понимал ничего из случившегося. Например, как Саске узнал, где его искать?

— Луна, — немногословно объяснил Саске, не сбавляя шаг.

— Луна?.. Саске! — переспросил Наруто, уже не скрывая раздражения, и остановился. — Я с места не сдвинусь, пока мы не поговорим.

Саске замер, не оборачиваясь:

— О чем? — не повышая голоса, спросил он.

Наруто смотрел на эту несгибаемо прямую спину, скрывающую огромные крылья под шелком кожи, и ужасался переменам в своем спасителе. Конечно, он устал, сражался с полчищем демонов, летел сюда полночи, в конце концов. Но не это было главным. Раньше он… будто отогрелся на солнышке и не жалел тепла для любого, кто не побоится прикоснуться, а теперь вновь стал хладнокровным гадом.

— Как там Итачи? — неожиданно для себя вспомнил Наруто.

Саске наконец соизволил обернуться на пятках. Его всегда белые таби посерели от пыли. Да уж, хранители редко отлучаются так далеко от храмов, и уж тем более — ходят пешком.

— Не знаю. Я отнес его в деревню.

Это было произнесено без всякого выражения.

— Что?! — Наруто окончательно потерял связь с реальностью. Что он такое несет?.. — Но почему? Это же… Вы же так…

Он хотел сказать «подружились», но язык не слушался, к горлу подступали слезы. Напряжение, пережитое за последние сутки, дало о себе знать — Наруто рухнул на землю, чувствуя себя маленьким ребенком, который затеял истерику в магазине, потому что мама не купила ему конфетку, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. «Не время, сейчас не время, еще не время», что он твердил себе как мантру всю дорогу и пока они прятались от стражи в комнатах принцессы Хинаты, уже не помогало. Ему было больно, страшно, и он еле избежал трагедии, которая прервала бы не только его мирную службу в храме, но и, по-видимому, сотни и тысячи жизней — если Хината, конечно, не обманула.

А теперь тот, ради кого он почему-то был готов умереть, не задумываясь, отказывается говорить либо говорит странные вещи. Собственно, а почему? Что он на самом деле знает об этом демоне? Даже Момошики и тот знал больше. Да, Саске спас его, в очередной раз напомнил себе Наруто, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине это заставило его задуматься вновь. А можно ли доверять Саске? Каковы его истинные мотивы? Почему он всегда все скрывает?

Задыхаясь от слез, Наруто почти вслепую искал опору в потрескавшейся почве, положив на нее ладони. Но нашел там, откуда уже не ждал — увидев, как он оседает на землю, заходясь плачем, Саске бросился к нему, поймав его руку своей.

— Наруто? Наруто! Ты как? — его обеспокоенное лицо возникло прямо перед затуманенным взором Наруто. — Что они с тобой сделали? Тебе плохо?

Сквозь плач прорвался тихий, недоверчивый смех. Наруто с усилием оторвал от земли и левую ладонь, чтобы оставить ею четкий пыльный след на плече Саске — то ли из вредности, то ли в качестве «метки», но чисто машинально, необдуманно.

— Я… в норме… — прерываясь на всхлипы, Наруто попытался убедить себя и друга. Он ненавидел себя за это, но гаденькая мысль-таки промелькнула в голове — зато Саске наконец остановился и прислушался к нему. Куда же от нее деться?

Саске с озабоченным выражением лица дотронулся до лба «больного». Наруто в который раз подметил, что у него под глазами пролегли глубокие круги, особенно заметные на фоне бледности кожи. И кстати о Луне — как он в таком состоянии будет бодрствовать ночью?

— Может быть, поспишь? — робко предложил он, на миг позабыв о собственных переживаниях.

В черных глазах появилась и тут же исчезла совсем неиллюзорная тревога:

— Ты что, головой ударился? А если погоня?

— Я серьезно, — буркнул Наруто поднимаясь на ноги. Его немного отпустило, и, по-детски шмыгнув носом и вытерев глаза рукавом, он повернулся к Саске спиной, будто стесняясь колдовать при нем.

«Всеблагое солнце, — попросил он, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо под его лучи. — Ты великодушно даришь себя миру, ты так могущественно и вечно. Дай нам защиту. Помоги не пропасть в пустошах. Молю».

Солнечный свет словно нежными пальцами стер с его щек слезы. Ведь точно, слезы — это вода, только мертвая, соленая, лишенная жизненных соков. Может быть, вот, чего хочет эта земля? И спасать нужно вовсе не их?

Он порадовался про себя, что Саске всегда немногословен и предпочитает просто стоять и смотреть, не вмешиваясь без необходимости. «Что ж, смотри на меня, не отрываясь» — подумал Наруто с неожиданно воцарившейся на душе легкостью.

Опустившись на одно колено, он опять положил ладони на землю. Та затрепетала от прикосновения, раскаленная, ожидающая. И открыла проход — глубокий тоннель, заканчивающийся просторной пещерой. Наруто знал это, потому что чувствовал, как подземное озеро плещется, желая увидеть небо.

Саске шагнул вперед:

— Наруто, это ты сделал?.. — настороженно спросил он, видимо, предположив, что это могут быть демоны Пустоши.

Наруто упруго поднялся на ноги, чувствуя себя наполненным светом до краев, и сделал приглашающий жест. Саске подошел к яме, а затем переглянулся с ним:

— Это я могу осилить, — подтвердил он.

Они просто взялись за руки и прыгнули — ниже проход резко расширялся, и Саске расправил крылья, затормозив их падение. Туннель затянулся над их головами, как старая рана.

— Эта земля готова поглотить все, что угодно, — усмехнулся Саске, прикасаясь к шершавой стене.

Над их головами были сотни сталактитов (или сталагмитов, но они оба не были уверены, в чем там разница), а впереди демоническое зрение ясно различало поистине прекрасный вид — большая водная гладь, спокойная и волнующая, прямо под пустыней. Они оказались на довольно широком «берегу», словно выдолбленном в твердой породе, у отвлетвляющегося входа в совсем крохотную по сравнению с озерной пещерку.

— Нам обоим не помешает отдохнуть, — рассудил Наруто, направляясь к широкому проходу, чтобы вытянуться прямо на голых камнях и широко, по-собачьи зевнуть.

Саске молча последовал за ним, сверкая алым взглядом.

Только-только прикрыв уставшие глаза, демоны погрузились в спасительный сон.

***

Саске очнулся враз, будто щелкнули пальцами под ухом, и понял — это явилась она, хоть и не видел небосвода под толщей земли. Его взаимоотношения с Луной были переменчивы, как и ее настроения, но он всегда был ей верен. Даже Сакура, любимица лунного света, и та смеялась — якобы, она всегда будет лишь второй после такой красоты. Но она не была права — просто это было другое, как… как летний бриз и бушующий вихрь.

Наруто, мерно сопящий на расстоянии руки, напомнил ему об этом чувстве. О многоликости любви.

Как можно бесшумнее сев, то ли на камнях, то ли на спрессованной земле, Саске еще раз огляделся. Если подумать, большая пещера была восхитительна. Никогда прежде он не видел ничего подобного. Наверное, озерные воды были насыщенно зелеными, а берега — оранжевыми или даже красноватыми, судя по почве наверху, но в темноте все казалось черно-белым.

Интересно, сможет ли он докричаться до небес отсюда? Озарить все звездным светом? Сделать хоть что-то, когда Наруто смог так много, нашел это место, втерся в доверие, был приглашен в святая святых этих пустошей? Что, черт возьми, такого особенного в этом лисенке, кроме девяти хвостов и 2 пар ушей? И зачем вообще ему 2 пары ушей, и человеческие, и демонические — ну, если подумать?..

Он тихонько встал и вышел из пещерки, оставив Наруто спать себе дальше — сейчас не его время. Близость воды манила к себе запахами и парами. Саске знал — это привлекательно и для Луны, его покровительницы. Он знал тайну — демоны не «служат» храмам определенных божеств, это храмы наполняются энергией благодаря своим Хранителям. А Хранители выбирают свой путь сами — уже живя в храме, они сосуществуют с окружающим миром и находят самое близкое и емкое для себя повсюду, договариваясь, как это делал Наруто в отношении ветра или земли, или властно беря свое, как колдовали другие. Саске влюбился в Луну с первого взгляда — он был рожден в ее свете и стал ее верным слугой, только открыв глаза. Возможно, из-за этого он и знал чуть больше о себе и своей природе, чем другие екаи. Одни смертные звали их созданиями небес, другие — дьявольским отродьями. И некоторые Хранители верили в первое, а некоторые — во второе. Когда Саске спросил Наруто, зачем тот танцует ритуальный танец каждое утро с первыми лучами дня, он посмотрел на него, как на безумного, и просто ответил: «Я не могу без этого жить».

Ритуал Саске не был танцем. Он сражался. Боролся за жизнь с лунным светом. Пытался отвоевать хоть немного тепла, но тот оставался холоден к нему, распаляя все больше и больше. И летели века, пламя, которое гложило его изнутри, вырывалось наружу фиолетовыми всплесками. Когда в саду проросла юная Сакура и Луна одарила ее крепостью и подлинной жизнью, вселив дух в прекрасные цветки, он принял это как снисходительный дар. Как много демонов в мире поют Месяцу оды, десятки, сотни? Стоило ли вообще тратить на это жизнь?

Конечно, стоило, и Сакура была подтверждением — что может быть прекраснее ветвистых прочных уз? Она следила за садом, а он следил за нею и не ждал подвоха от судьбы. Но когда ее прекрасный ствол разрубили пополам…

Это была уже его вина, Луны не было в небе и она не могла помочь. Какого ей было с закатом увидеть последствия его фатальной слабости? Он стыдливо опускал лицо каждую ночь с тех пор, подолгу сидя один на высоких деревьях, прячась от божественного взора в шипящих с укором кронах или во дворе у Наруто, чувствуя себя голым и открытым всем небесным упрекам на его камнях.

И Наруто всегда был таким — открытым, свободным. Как он мог рассказать ему о подобном?

Замерев у самого края — в этом месте «берег» выступал над озерной гладью, влажный и неприступный, — Саске принял для себя простой факт: нельзя осквернять это спокойное волшебное место битвами с самим собой. Пусть Наруто спит спокойно, потому что сегодня он тоже станцует.

Ритуал был естественным и невесомым, простым, как дыхание или полет. В кои-то веки Саске, оказавшись так далеко от своего светила, чувствовал его ярче всего. Луна не скупилась, она тоже скучала, и лунный свет, казалось, наполнил каждую клеточку тела. Да нет, и вправду наполнил — открыв глаза, Саске увидел пещеру, озаренную белым мерцающим светом. Словно карта созвездий раскинулась над головой — там на глянцевом камне блистали маленькие звездочки. В глазах выступили слезы, он не ожидал прощения, не говоря уже о подобных дарах. Но услышав шаги, понял — это пока не ему. И… обрадовался.

— Саске, это ты сделал? — восхищенно прошептал Наруто, подходя ближе гулкими голыми пятками. — Настоящее чудо!

Его голос гулко отзывался по пещере, хоть и был очень тихим. В голубых глазах отражались сияющие звезды, и их тандем напомнил Саске о небосводе перед восходом, когда солнце еще не затмило ночь, но цвета уже светлеют, перекрашиваясь и смешиваясь воедино.

Наруто взял его за руку, вот так просто — уму непостижимо, как он это делает! Саске бы думал и мечтал, и гадал, а стоит ли, а можно, и так столетиями. Он благодарно сжал пальцы в ответ и получил ясный серьезный взгляд, заглядывающий куда-то в душу:

— Ты расскажешь мне все?

Озеро. И он тонет, ему нечем дышать, вода затягивает в себя. Хоть и стоит на скалистом берегу, и ступни болят от острого камня. Или это горящая, стонущая от одиночества земля пустошей? А может, это он сам?

— Все, что ты хочешь узнать, — одними губами пообещал он. Он бы все сейчас пообещал, что угодно. Внутри него — лунный свет на зеркальной воде, а вокруг — тысячи звезд в чужих глазах.

И он заговорил, сбивчиво и шумно, сплетая пальцы, теряясь в вопросах и волосах. Про то, как в его храм пришли и ему ничего не осталось. Про заботливый шепот ее листьев и развевающиеся при Луне розовые лепестки. Про безлунные ночи и мстительное преследование. Когда он увидел другого Хранителя, которому предстояло разделить его судьбу, он не раздумывал ни секунды. Того, кто взял в руки жезл и вышел встретить опасность каждым из девяти хвостов. С первого взгляда…

А затем — про то, что, проснувшись, пошел следом за ним в деревню, не решившись оставить Итачи одного. Про то, что в деревне никто не знал, где может быть Наруто, и котенка пришлось оставить среди людей. Саске боялся, что никто из них не вернется, а в деревне Итачи будет безопаснее, чем в пустом храме. Где находится убежище демонов Пустоши, он знал точно — отследил их еще в прошлый раз, перед нападением на храм на холме. И не раздумывал ни секунды — Луна подсказала, что их новый пленник жив и ждет его, а Солнце подсветило окно, в которое он ворвался на несостоявшейся к счастью свадьбе.

Наруто не перебивал и дополнял порою. Он тоже рассказал — как ему пообещали отстать от Саске и как рад он был снова увидеть его, принесшего солнечный свет и надежду.

Они стояли на краю, Саске осторожно провел пальцами по линии его подбородка, специально коснувшись лисьих полосок на щеках, и задержал ладонь на шее, чтобы казалось, будто он держит это лицо в руках. Наруто был чуть ниже. Он привстал на носочки, чтобы оказаться вровень. И произнес, покачиваясь в лунном свете, держась за одежды Саске острыми коготками, словно вот-вот — и взлетит:

— Давай заключим сделку?

Саске не мог не улыбнуться.

— Сделку? А на что?

Если Наруто окажется еще ближе и Саске отступит, он упадет. Но Наруто схватил руки Саске и опустил на них свои, от запястья до локтя, сжав пальцами в области сгиба — будто делая куклу из бумаги. Саске раскрыл ладони навстречу его локтям. Вот кто они такие — идеальное сочетание, нет, сочленение, как в едином организме.

— Больше не расставаться. Всегда быть вместе. Вечность.

Наруто осознал, что его ужасно клонит в сон. Наверное, от усталости губы произносят то, чего в любой другой момент никак бы не одобрили мозги.

— Как… кто? — уточнил Саске. Его мысли отказывались формулироваться во фразы, уступая… чувству.

Он думал о том, что, если Наруто упадет, их губы соприкоснутся и без всяких сделок. Да, демоны скрепляют сделки тем, что смертные зовут поцелуем. Но Саске уже готов к этому, и когда ноги Наруто все же подкашиваются, в ту же секунду он берет его на руки и раскрывает крылья.

Сейчас он не просто полон лунного света, он и есть свет. Наруто отключился, и Саске терпеливо сидел с ним в их пещерке, поглаживая лисьи хвосты при звездах и слушая мерное дыхание спящего.

Когда Наруто наконец проснулся, Саске и сам ощутил себя отдохнувшим.

— Мне снилось нечто волшебное, — прошептал Наруто, лежа на его коленях, еще в сладкой полудреме. — Будто ты взял меня на руки и взлетел. Полет — это и в реальности так захватывающе?

Саске засмеялся:

— Да, — он решил не говорить, что это произошло на самом деле, не разрушать красивую сказку сна. — Однажды я тебя научу.

Наруто фыркнул, пытаясь подняться:

— Мои хвосты не годятся для пропеллера, — но Саске потянул его обратно. Для поцелуя.

В этот миг все становится на свои места. И пещера, и озеро, и звезды. Их встреча, их расставание, их долгие годы без осознавания разрушительного факта их незнакомства. Если жизнь — это полет, то Наруто оказался непреодолимой силой земли, тянущей Саске к себе.

Вот Наруто стоит на коленях, и он в кои-то веки выше, чем Саске, сидящий по обычному. Пальцы Наруто в его волосах. Саске за талию притянул его к себе. Никогда не расставаться… теперь это звучало как никогда привлекательно. Как «не разжимать объятия». Всегда и навечно.

Звезды гасли, как лампочки — значит, время Луны прошло и взошло Солнце. Но демонам не нужен свет, чтобы увидеть суть.

Они упали на камни, и те показались им мягкой периной. Слияние несочетаемого — вот кто они на самом деле. Губы — обкусаны. Они столкнулись высунутыми языками, облизывая их как кошки. А может, лисы? У Наруто необычно длинный язык. У Саске — раздвоенный, если он этого хочет. Когда он окажется сверху, он расправит крылья, впервые не боясь ненароком взлететь и уронить кого-то с высоты полета.

Его линии на ладонях продолжают линии Наруто. Его мысль опережает мысли Наруто. Он может посчитать родинки на теле Наруто — и делает это поцелуями. Похоже, что его желания — это желания Наруто. И хорошо, что Луна этого не видит. Ей бы наверняка не понравилось — слишком похоже на полную, настоящую измену…

По вкусу Наруто, кожа Саске похожа на шелк. Его узкие бедра кажутся горячими от движений. В остальном Саске согревается только от касаний. Но у Наруто полно тепла — его хватит на сотню таких рассветов. На предплечьях и лодыжках Саске покрыт чешуей, ее приятно трогать и видеть — даже в темноте она похожа на россыпь блесток. Наруто не понимал, как такие большие и мощные крылья прячутся в острых мальчишеских лопатках, и завороженно наблюдал за их воплощением и развоплощением, еще и еще. Когда Саске над ним, они поднимались в воздух на несколько сантиметров. Когда Саске гладил хвосты против шерсти, он шипел оттого, что мурашки покрывали всего целиком и кожа становилась гиперчувствительной. Он мстил, впиваясь зубами в твердые холодные соски, терзая их так, что они наливались теплой кровью. Лисьими когтями он осторожно проводил по ребрам, бедрам, стопам. Они будто лисицы, гоняющиеся за хвостами друг друга.

Наруто всхлипнул, вжимаясь в бедра Саске, дыша запахом его волос. Когда Саске уже казалось, что он загорится от жара Наруто, спасительная влага охлаждала кожу. Вот они целуются и смеются, Наруто старательно прячет коготки, лаская, настаивая. Ему в грудь бьются крылья, вырываясь наружу, царапаясь, но он не отступает. Саске выгнулся, словно огромный лук в руках Наруто, в трепетном ожидании выстрела. Они долго лежали, когда все закончилось, а потом их отвлек солнечный свет над водой.

— Похоже, нас приглашают на выход, — с досадой протянул Саске.

— Устал? — тут же отозвался Наруто, накидывая на себя одежду.

Саске не знал, что сказать. Утро безапелляционно намекало на необходимость сна. При этом он чувствовал себя так, словно физически способен свернуть горы.

Он обнял Наруто со спины, придерживая подмышками, и они взлетели на свет. Вода под ними и вправду была изумрудной. А Наруто — легче ритуального жезла. У него жезла с собой не было, поэтому он отложил все ритуалы до возвращения в храм, «где им и место». Саске его понимал — он бы тоже смутился пригласить светило в их пещеру. Там пахло низменной, почти человеческой страстью. И как можно шептать молитвы этими же губами и так скоро? Поведение, недостойное Хранителей.

Когда они вырвались наружу, сначала их ослепил свет, а затем они не поверили своим глазам. Саске аккуратно опустил Наруто на землю рядом с зияющей ямой, пока отказывающейся закрываться за ними, а сам быстро облетел окрестности. С высоты полета все казалось еще более странным.

Они убегали от преследования, палящего зноя и выжженных земель. А взлетели будто в Эдем — все вокруг зеленело и благоухало. Раньше на много миль простирались пустои, а теперь — сплошные луга и поляны. Побеги еще были очень молодыми, но росли буйно, буквально на глазах. Это место могло стать высоким лесом. Морем лесов!

Когда он опустился на землю, Наруто смеялся как ребенок. Собрав крылья, Саске кинул на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Принцесса не обманула, мы и вправду «принесли плодородие, тра-та-та», — Наруто передразнил Саске, точнее, его «скептичный голос».

А ведь она действительно что-то такое говорила, только Саске почти не слушал! Ему казалось, она запутывает их сказками, придуманными на ходу, тянет время в ожидании своих слуг…

Но если все правда, то это значит…

— Давай слетаем посмотрим, — предложил Саске, и Наруто кивнул. Они сбежали, а теперь направлялись обратно — чтобы проверить теорию. И. возможно, узнать больше.

На деле — чтобы обнаружить кучки пепла вместо демонов Пустоши и найти в покоях Хинаты свиток, от старости хрупкий и чернеющий по краям. Легенда о спасителях мира гласила, что союз Солнца и Луны уничтожает ненастья — свет и тьма, тепло и дожди, почва и воздух, а вместе — смерть для демонов Пустоши. И Пустоши самой по себе.

— Но почему они решили, что это именно мы? — Наруто непонимающе уставился на пергамент, словно ожидая от него устных ответов. Затем обратился непосредственно к Саске: — Разве в мире не полно восхваляющих Солнце и Луну?

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Саске. — Может, были и другие признаки?

Но судя по свитку, народ Хинаты жил многие века. Почему они начали действовать лишь сейчас? Белых пятен в истории оставалось слишком много. Они забрали древний свиток с собой и вернулась в храм Наруто.

Саске нашел Итачи на улицах деревни и забрал обратно. Пришлось вымаливать прощение лучшими угощениями.

Наруто продолжил присматривать за храмом. Это его долг, его работа. Но теперь они знали и кое-что еще. Они — нечто большее, чем просто Хранители, привязанные к своему служению.

— Раз все пустоши мира исчезли, — как-то раз за ужином начал Саске, — значит, мой храм тоже ожил?

— Я думал, ты не спросишь, — по-лисьи фыркнул Наруто, чмокнув его в щеку. — Отправимся в гости?

Саске не ожидал такого предложения сразу:

— Ты уверен? Оставить твой пост…

Итачи шелестел бумажным пакетом в углу. Наруто обернулся к питомцу на шум, понаблюдал за ним немного, а затем улыбнулся Саске:

— Я всегда своем на посту, но что насчет тебя? Разве ты не хочешь вернуть свой храм? Вдруг получится его восстановить.

Саске тщательно скрывал то, с какой страстностью этого желал, даже от себя самого, но теперь, после слов Наруто, ощутил тоску и любопытство еще сильнее.

— Если я уеду, — наконец нашел он слова, — мы не сможем соблюдать наш договор.

Вместе, никогда не разлучаясь. Навсегда.

Наруто лукаво улыбнулся, прежде чем как ни в чем не бывало сказать с набитым рисом ртом:

— Я не говорил тебе, что могу делать порталы?

Они чуть не подрались после этого. «Я нес тебя на себе от самого Убежища, подумать только!» Но Наруто объяснил: для того, чтобы магический портал сработал, его нужно открыть в двух местах разом, и один демон должен «позвать» другого к себе. «Поэтому-то ими никто не пользуется — все Хранители те еще затворники».

Гладя одной рукой Итачи, приластившегося на коленях, а другой — колено Наруто, упорно упирающееся ему в бедро, Саске вдруг подумал, что в следующий раз они обязаны выпить кофе в его саду. И, может, даже сакура когда-нибудь расцветет, хоть и лишенная своего духа и ее магии. А лунный свет покажет им дорогу на пути. Крутую, как лестница, и извилистую, как тропа к храму на холме, где хранится все солнце и тепло мира. В смуглых лапах демона-лиса, который горит ярче всего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и конец этой небольшой и, надеюсь, уютной истории~   
> Спасибо всем, кто оставался с Лисом и Змеем в их приключении в поисках истинной любви и вечного счастья! 
> 
> Также приглашаю посмотреть другие мои фики по СНС, "Наруто" в целом и не только, их много и некоторые из них довольно милые, клянусь своим хвостом))
> 
> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9901415/26051578

**Author's Note:**

> Ну вот и закончилась первая часть~  
> Надеюсь, вам она пришлась по вкусу, как и этот забавный ёкайный мир, в котором оказались Наруто и Саске! 
> 
> Напомню, что весь фик уже готов целиком, задержек по нему не будет, и следующая глава ожидает разве что фидбека на фикбуке, так как мне нужно немного времени на ее вычитку (кстати об этом, ссылка для всех желающих: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9901415).  
> И спасибо, что дочитали до этого момента! Дайте знать, что думаете обо всем этом :з


End file.
